


Look Into My Eyes And I'll Own You

by ducttapeofdoom



Series: Kurt and Dave: Crime Scene Investigators [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Glee
Genre: Crossover set purely in Glee for now, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s ten years past graduation and time for the graduating class of 2012 to return to the halls of McKinley High. However, Kurt Hummel has returned with two surprises: his job and whom he chose to spend the rest of his life with…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Into My Eyes And I'll Own You

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the gleempreg minibang challenge on LJ.

Title: Look into my Eyes and I’ll Own You

 

Author: ducttapeofdoom

 

Beta: SereQuat

 

Rating: M

 

Characters/Pairing: Dave Karofsky/Kurt Hummel/Jesse St. James

 

Spoilers/Warnings: Misuse of medical terminology, general spoilers for S3.

 

Summary: It’s ten years past graduation and time for the graduating class of 2012 to return to the halls of McKinley High. However, Kurt Hummel has returned with two surprises: his job and whom he chose to spend the rest of his life with…

 

 

 

-August 2022-

 

Maroon 5’s “Moves Like Jagger” pumped from the speakers mounted in the corners of the McKinley High School gymnasium as the graduating class of 2012 trickled through the open doors. Ten years had passed since these individuals had last stepped foot in the halls and for most, it was a nostalgic trip back in time to the years that had defined who they were now.

 

Kurt Hummel-Karofsky paused in the doorway as his eyes swept over the crowd as he was trained to do. He could already pick out the different cliques that had reformed as if no time had passed.

 

“Here babe,” Kurt’s husband, Dave said, handing Kurt his nametag from the table against the wall in the hall leading to the gym. “Zizes says hi, though she wouldn’t let me have an official badge. She said that since I didn’t graduate from this hell hole, I didn’t deserve one,” he said with a chuckle. He didn’t seem to mind his ‘Hi, my name is…’ badge though.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes as he snorted at the badge Dave had clipped just above the tacky stick-on one. “Really Dave? Do you really feel the need to show off your job to these people?”

 

“ _These people_? Gee Hummel, I almost feel insulted,” drawled the deep voice of Dave’s best friend and fellow McKinley alumni, Azimio Addams.

 

“That’s Hummel-Karofsky,” sniffed Kurt, his eyes twinkling in amusement. “As well you know since you were best man at our wedding. Though how we can even consider that monstrosity a wedding, I’ll never know.”

 

Dave rolled his eyes as he began maneuvering Kurt towards the Gleek tables. It was always easy spotting the Gleeks whenever Finn was around since he was a giant. “Just because we got married at a Vegas chapel does _not_ make it a monstrosity. As a matter of fact, I seem to remember _you_ choosing it because the Frank Sinatra impersonator sounded like Frank reborn. ‘But _Dave_ , if we can’t have Ol’ Blue Eyes here in person, then this is the second best thing,’” he mocked gently. “In fact, I even remember you paying for the entire thing, refusing to let me split the cost with you.”

 

Azimio laughed loudly at the banter, often commenting that the two of them were better than night time TV. “I’m gonna head over to the football table. Catch you later bro?” he asked, holding out a fist for Dave to bump. “Oh, by the way, is _he_ coming? I know he came with you guys.”

 

Kurt decided to ignore Dave’s teasing for the moment and concentrated on Azimio. “He’s coming. He’s just running a little late because he wanted to stay and make sure the kids were comfortable and in bed. It’s not like we’ve never left them with my parents, but try and tell him that,” he said fondly.

 

Azimio was saved from having to reply when Finn noticed them coming. “Dave! Kurt!” he cried over the music, waving wildly as if he hadn’t just seen them a couple hours before for dinner at their parent’s house.

 

Dave rolled his eyes and bumped Azimio’s fist before continuing over to the table. “You know Finn, if being separated from you for only a short time makes you miss me that much, you should have told me. I’m sure there’s an empty stall somewhere on campus,” Dave joked, fluttering his eyelashes at his brother-in-law.

 

“Ugh Karofsky, what are you doing here?” Rachel asked, sneering at Dave as if his very presence morally offended her.

 

Dave grinned at her, knowing that he was about to lay down the first of the two major surprises Kurt and he had planned for the night. “Actually, it’s Hummel-Karofsky now,” he said proudly. “Kurt and I have been married for six years now. Have a problem with that Berry? Or should I say Puckerman?” he asked, arching an eyebrow at the famous actress, whose marriage to their former classmate had been big news the year before.

 

Before Rachel could answer, a sultry voice sounded from behind the couple. “So how’re my favorite big city cop and CSI?” Santana asked, winding her arm through Dave’s before resting her head on his shoulder.

 

“Dave’s a cop?” Mike asked from where he was sitting at the table closest to where they were standing.

 

Santana smirked. “Nope. Kurt’s our big bad sergeant. Dave’s the CSI. Newly minted level three.”

 

Kurt smirked at Mike. “Really Michael? I thought we got over the stereotypes back in high school. I’m actually a really good cop. Even my captain thinks so and I personally think that he’s made of ice water.”

 

“Brass isn’t that bad,” Dave protested.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “That’s only because the two of you have football to bond over.”

 

“Yes. Brass, Nicky, and I all talk football while you trade snarky comments with Hodges. We each have our friends at the lab, don’t try and act like you don’t enjoy sharpening your wits on an equal.”

 

Kurt laughed. “That reminds me, David wanted me to take a picture of the tacky décor and send it to him so he has something to snark over while he’s at work tonight,” he said, pulling out his phone.

 

Before he could snap one picture, someone ran up behind him and stopped, breathing heavily. “Sorry I’m late. You wouldn’t believe how hard it was to get the little monsters down,” a familiar voice to all of New Directions said.

 

“YOU!” Rachel screeched, flying at the curly haired man. “What the hell are you doing here St. James?”

 

Finn ignored Rachel’s squawking and walked over to Jesse. “Jesse, man, I almost thought you were going to miss it,” he said, shaking his one-time rival’s hand.

 

Jesse grinned widely. “Are you kidding, I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen this group look this shocked.” He walked up to Kurt and wound his arm around his waist. “Hey babe.”

 

“You’re late,” Kurt said sternly. “You know if you keep indulging them like this, we’ll never get them back on schedule.”

 

Jesse snorted. “Yeah, like Burt was going to put his foot down and put them to bed on time,” he mocked. “You know he’s just a big softy when they bat their beautiful eyes that they inherited from the two of you. Why didn’t my genes translate?” he pouted.

 

Dave walked over to Jesse. “Why are you ignoring me babe?” he asked, putting an arm around Jesse’s shoulder.

 

Jesse smirked. “Because it makes you all the more possessive later,” he purred, kissing Dave passionately, ignoring the shocked looks on the faces of those who weren’t in the know.

 

“What…the…hell…” Sam sputtered, wide-eyed. Rachel, for her part, was shocked speechless for the first time ever.

 

Kurt smiled fondly and gently squeezed Jesse’s arm around his waist. “Everyone, this is Dave’s and my lover, the third of our triad, even if it’s not legally accepted, Jesse St. James. He was also the surrogate for our two children: Elizabeth Anne Hummel-Karofsky, age four, and Jesse Paul Hummel-Karofsky, age eighteen months.” He reached into his pocket for the pictures he was bursting to show his oldest friends.

 

“How did this happen?” Artie asked, noticing that Rachel was slowly getting redder by the moment and was primed for an explosion. He was hoping to head her off before the eruption of Mount Berry.

 

Kurt guided his lovers over to the table furthest from Rachel so they were out of the blast zone when her brain finally restarted. “Well, it really all started my sophomore year of college when I got an email from Dave, neither our first nor our last, complaining about the professor for one of his legal classes. After reading a two page rant about how Dave could teach the class better than this guy, I was intrigued about this subject that seemed to demand so much attention from Dave. I looked up the classes for his criminal law degree and I have to admit that it sucked me in a bit also. As NYADA didn’t offer the class, I applied to one of the local community colleges in New York that offered it and I got in. I took the class and it honestly just made me want to learn more. By the end of that semester, I was more interested in the side classes I was taking than the courses at NYADA. So I dropped out of the arts school and transferred to the community college full time. Even starting late, I was able to finish the criminology degree the same time Dave did and while he went on to do crime scene investigation training, I went into the police academy.”

 

Dave picked up the story. “I had no idea that Kurt had dropped his fancy arts school until he showed up for work at the station his first day. By then, I was half way through my proficiency tests and it had shocked me to see Kurt there.” He reached out to caress Kurt’s cheek. “We started dating soon after and within six months, Kurt asked me to marry him. We married at a small chapel with a Frank Sinatra impersonator with Azimio as my best man and Santana was my Maid of Honor and Mercedes flew out to Vegas to be Kurt’s Maid of Honor and our co-worker David Hodges stood up as Kurt’s best man also.” He laughed. “We both knew there was no way we were going to leave our best girls out of the equation.” Jesse went to get drinks, if they were going to be telling their story, they would need them. “A year into our marriage, we made the decision to try for a baby. As neither of us are carriers, as the mandated scan the year after we graduated showed, we decided to look into male carriers.”

 

“That’s where I came in,” Jesse said, returning with drinks. “After the disaster that was my attempt as a musical consultant, I was shocked when I found out that I tested as a carrier. My doctor referred me to both a specialist and a psychologist to prepare me for the possibility that I could get pregnant one day. It was through those doctors that I became interested in helping both the possible surrogates and those looking for surrogates. I was working in one of the Vegas offices when Kurt and Dave walked through the doors…”

 

-March 2017-

 

Jesse walked outside his office, holding a folder in front of him. “Mr. Hummel-Karofsky?” he asked, only glancing up after hearing a response. “I’m ready to meet with you. Will your husband be joining us?”

 

Dave grinned and stood up. “He’s just running a little late. A last minute call came in right before his shift ended and he had to go pick up the suspect. He should be here any time.”

 

Jesse nodded and made a note on the file. “So your husband is a police officer?” he asked, waving for Dave to follow him into his office.

 

“Yes. That’s not a problem is it?” Dave asked, his brow furrowed as he tried to figure out the tone that Jesse was using.

 

Jesse looked up from the paper. “Oh no, not at all. The applications just didn’t list either of your current jobs. And your job?”

 

“I’m a CSI tech. We both work for the LVPD.”

 

Jesse hmm’d and made another note. Before he could say anything more, the door opened to reveal Kurt, still dressed in his uniform. Jesse’s jaw dropped.

 

“-and your husband has already been shown in, Officer Hummel,” Jesse’s assistant was saying as she led the equally stunned Kurt into the room.

 

Jesse fell back on the training he had received from Shelby Corcoran in high school to pull his ‘professional face’ back up after a momentary drop. “Heh, Hummel. I should have known. Now I know why you looked familiar,” Jesse said, nodding towards Dave. “Kurt, how have you been?”

 

“Jesse,” Kurt said neutrally, stepping forward with his hand extended. “I’m surprised to see you here. I would have thought you would have attempted Broadway.”

 

Jesse indicated for Kurt to sit in the empty chair on the other side of his desk. “I thought about it,” he admitted, taking his seat. “However, that idea ended the moment the carrier scans were announced.” He decided to go for honesty, after all, these men had come to him for a service, the past notwithstanding. “When I tested positive, I knew that the course of my life had changed.”

 

Dave sat foreword. “Do you know what causes the gene to activate?” he asked. There were many theories out there but he knew that only those that tested positive were given the full story.

 

Jesse smiled. “The gene has been around for decades now, but the upsurge in the recessive gene activating was the unique combination of two different radiation types combining within one individual. It was discovered that the radiation from the bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki combined with the Agent Orange chemical weapon from the Vietnam War combined to activate the gene. Until two years ago, when the mandatory scan was announced, the carrier gene was listed as a birth defect by the American Medical Association. After the gene was made public, there was an upsurge of males offering to become surrogates both for couples who cannot conceive themselves and for gay couples who do not have the carrier gene. In fact, male carriers are more likely to offer to be surrogates for gays than women.”

 

Kurt pulled his notepad from his shirt pocket to take notes. “I have a few questions, is that alright?”

 

Jesse nodded. “Yes. The fact that you’ve thought about this shows that you are more serious about this than others that walk in without having thought about it. Go ahead.”

 

Kurt nodded. “My first question is, is it harder for male surrogates to get pregnant?”

 

“Generally, carriers have more estrogen than non-carrier males, but sometimes the amount being produced isn’t enough for conception, so some carriers are required to take hormone supplements to conceive.”

 

Kurt nodded. “Is there more of a risk to the carriers than women?”

 

Jesse sighed. “Unfortunately, there is more of a risk to males than females. Despite the gene that allows for conception, that does not alter the body other than the addition of a uterus, fallopian tubes, and ovaries. It does not add a birth canal, so the birth will be a cesarean section. Any surgery has its risks so generally it is not recommended for any carrier to have more than one to two pregnancies. It is also not recommended for a carrier over the age of forty to go through with a pregnancy.”

 

Dave asked the question this time. “Does the surrogacy fee include the medical fees and hospitalization?”

 

Jesse smiled. “Even a year ago, I would have said yes. But all of our surrogates have excellent health insurance that covers all aspects of their pregnancy, including all their prenatal care and the hospitalization.”

 

“And how many surrogates do you have currently? And what is the process?” Dave asked.

 

“We have fifteen surrogates that are not contracted right now, including myself. If you decide to go with our agency, you will meet with five potential surrogates until you find one that you like and who likes you. Then you will sign a contract and the fertilization process begins, which _is_ included in your fee. After the child is born, the surrogate will sign away their rights to the child and the partner that is not biologically related to the child will petition to adopt the child.”

 

Kurt frowned, remembering cases that he had heard of before. “What are the risks of the surrogate refusing to give up rights to the child?”

 

Jesse nodded. “It’s a valid worry. It has happened before with our agency, however, we strive to ensure that our clients have as little to worry about as possible, so whenever that happened, we have dropped them as one of our surrogates. At the moment, two third of our surrogates are straight, married men who are perfectly able to have children with their wives. They volunteer their services to help those who do not have that option.”

 

Kurt and Dave asked a few more questions before their hour and a half first appointment finished. When the time was up, Jesse stamped ‘Approved’ on their file. “Before you leave, set up an appointment to meet with potential surrogates with my assistant.” He wrestled with something before taking a leap. “Do you guys want to get a drink sometime to catch up?” he asked as he shook Dave’s hand.

 

Kurt smiled faintly. The meeting had showed him that this Jesse was not the self-absorbed jerk he had known in high school. He exchanged a glance with Dave before answering. “We’d like that Jesse,” he said, shaking the older man’s hand before taking his husband’s hand as they left.

 

The following two months yielded only frustration as Dave and Kurt met with all of the potential surrogates and failed to click with any of them. It was on the third ‘guy’s night out’ with Jesse that they finally found their surrogate.

 

“It’s just so frustrating,” Kurt bitched as he downed his third beer. “There’s a variety of men to choose from but either we don’t like them or they don’t like us. Why is it so hard to find someone?”

 

Jesse smiled. “It’s not like most of them get what it was like to be a small town Ohio boy. Even me, who is the face of the agency, has only been interviewed twice. And neither time was successful. So I get how you’re feeling.”

 

Dave, who was the designated driver for the night, as well as being on call, so he couldn’t drink either way, quietly watched the way his husband interacted with the man who had quickly become their friend. “Why don’t you be our surrogate,” he suggested quietly. Both men looked at him oddly. “It makes sense; you know what it’s like to grow up in Ohio. We’ve known each other for years, well you’ve known Kurt for years,” he amended. “We’re friends. And frankly,” he said with a friendly leer, “you’re fucking gorgeous. I think you and Kurt would make damn beautiful babies.”

 

Kurt squinted as he tried to think along his husband’s train of thought, imagining what a child with Dave’s eyes with Jesse’s lovely curls would look like. He smiled as the image came to mind. He liked what he saw.

 

Jesse couldn’t help but smile at the thought of maybe someone picking him for once, but he knew he was definitely too drunk to make a decision. “Why don’t we take a couple days to sober up and think on it before making a decision?”

 

As it turned out, none of the three could stop thinking about the possibility so by the end of the week, a contract was signed and appointments with a fertility clinic made before the ink on the first signature was even dry.

 

Unfortunately, it took three tries at the fertilization process for Jesse to get pregnant. After the second trip to the doctor to try the injection of sperm from Dave failed to take, Kurt joked that perhaps they should try the old fashioned way. He didn’t realize it, but that one off-hand comment stuck in the minds of the two other males.

 

For the length of the pregnancy, Jesse consented to move into Dave and Kurt’s home so that they could be close by should Jesse need them for anything and so they could be close to their child as it developed.

 

The pregnancy progressed perfectly; this being Jesse’s first pregnancy meant that he was less likely to develop complications. Any additional pregnancies would be the ones that would be likely to develop complications.

 

March 17th, 2018, at 8 am, Elizabeth Anne Hummel-Karofsky was born. Both Dave and Kurt had been in the middle of their shift when they had received the call that Jesse was in labor. Three hours after Jesse was wheeled into the hospital by the dads-to-be, Jesse was moved into surgery to deliver.

 

“You did well,” Dave said, sitting half on the bed next to an exhausted Jesse.

 

“She’s lovely,” Kurt said from the side of the bed, where he was standing while holding baby Lizzie. He stepped closer and gingerly sat on the other side of Jesse. “Thank you,” he whispered, kissing Jesse on the forehead.

 

Jesse looked at the two of them as they cooed over their daughter. He sighed mentally, over the last nine months he had slowly and surely fallen deeply in love with the two. He mentally berated himself for falling in love with a married couple, especially a married couple that he was friends with.  He yawned deeply, snuggling down into the bed. “So, I’ll get my stuff and be out of your hair tomorrow,” he said quietly.

 

Dave and Kurt exchanged confused looks over Jesse’s head. “What the hell are you talking about dude?” Dave asked. When no answer followed the question, the two of them looked at Jesse only to see that the older man was asleep.

 

The next morning, Jesse woke to the sound of a crying baby and a deep voice singing to it. He couldn’t help the small smile that stole over his face as he saw Dave rocking Lizzie as a nurse showed him how to prepare the formula.

 

“You’re an idiot, you know that right?” Kurt asked quietly from the other side of Jesse. “Did you really think we’d just kick you out after she was born?”

 

Jesse avoided Kurt’s eyes. “Why not? After all, I was just contracted to be your surrogate. We may be friends, but I wasn’t expecting you to keep providing me with a home after the baby was born.”

 

Dave rolled his eyes as he quieted Lizzie with the bottle. “Idiot,” he said fondly before leaning over to capture Jesse’s lips with his own. “We love you.”

 

“We’re _in_ love with you,” Kurt clarified. “We don’t know when it happened, but it did. Unless you can say that you don’t feel the same, you’re stuck with us. Even if you don’t, we hope that you still want to be friends with us.”

 

Jesse sat there stunned for a moment. Even in his wildest dreams, he hadn’t expected for the two of them to return his feelings. When he felt Kurt remove his hand from his arm, he realized that he hadn’t given an answer. “YES! Yes I love you too,” he yelled, ducking his head guiltily when Lizzie startled out of the doze she had fallen into.

 

This time it was Kurt who kissed him fiercely…

 

So Jesse never moved out of the Hummel-Karofsky residence, which after Lizzie was born, became the Hummel-Karofsky-St. James home. As far as the neighbors knew, Jesse was the surrogate turned live-in-nanny for baby Lizzie.

 

And two and a half years after Lizzie was born, Jesse started noticing familiar symptoms again, which after a quick test, was confirmed that he was pregnant again. However, the news had to wait because both men were knee-deep in an important case that caused them to pull triple-shifts before the two of them were sent home to rest.

 

When Kurt and Dave got home, Jesse could see that neither of them were up to news, so he simply made them something simple, but filling, for dinner and sent them to bed to sleep. Jesse took care of Lizzie for the day so they could sleep the day away and not deal with the whirlwind that was their daughter.

 

After twelve hours of sleep, Kurt stumbled into the kitchen, still half-asleep, where Jesse was singing softly as he made something on the stove while Lizzie sat in her high-chair, banging her baby spoon and singing along in her own language interspersed with the few words that she could remember. Kurt leaned against the doorjamb and couldn’t help but smile at the sight. It never failed to uplift his spirits when he saw his baby singing along with one of them and the sight of their lover puttering around in the kitchen was always a sight that he enjoyed. Especially when Jesse was shirtless, like now.

 

Jesse spun around as he danced around the pans on the stove and he caught sight of Kurt watching. He laughed slightly. “Enjoying the sight babe?” he asked, walking over to capture a kiss before moving to the coffee pot.

 

“Daddy!” Lizzie squealed, also spotting Kurt standing there. She raised her arms, wanting Kurt to come to her.

 

“Hey Lizzie bear,” Kurt said softly, walking over to his daughter, kissing her curly hair fondly. Kurt foresaw plenty of hair products in her future with the combination of Jesse and Dave’s curly hair in one child.

 

“Daddy! Up!” she said insistently, wanting to be picked up. Kurt looked her over; she didn’t look like she had been eating yet, so he supposed it was safe to pick her up. He may be a cop now and thus forced to wear a uniform every day, but that didn’t make him any less fabulous at home. He was still Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Karofsky, thank you very much.

 

“Hold on baby girl,” he said quietly, unhooking the tray. “Daddy just has to make sure you don’t fall out. You may be your Daddy Dave’s daughter, but I’m going to do my best to make sure you don’t end up injured like a linebacker before you’ve turned two.” After undoing the straps, he eagerly picked up his daughter. “There we go baby girl,” he said cheerily, bouncing her gently as he walked over to the cup of coffee that Jesse had made him. “Thanks love,” he said gratefully, taking a long sip before kissing Jesse in gratitude.

 

Jesse smiled widely before kissing Lizzie on the cheek, causing her to giggle loudly. “Is Dave awake also?” He moved over to the pans, stirring the food so it didn’t burn.

 

Kurt nodded, taking another drink. “He’s just taking a shower. You know how annoyingly awake he is after he gets up. I’m still convinced he’s going to try and put a coffee machine in the bedroom because he swears that I’m not coherent until I’ve had some.”

 

Jesse bit his tongue as he grinned to himself. It _was_ true that Kurt was very zombie like until he got some coffee, but he wasn’t entirely unable to function.

 

“Evening guys,” Dave said, walking into the kitchen, still pulling his work shirt on.

 

“Dad Dave!” Lizzie yelled, holding out an arm to Dave.

 

“Oh, I see how it is,” Kurt joked, walking over to Dave with the baby in his arms. “She was insistent that I pick her up, but now that Daddy Dave is here, Daddy Kurt is persona non grata,” he said in a sing-song voice directed at his daughter. He handed Lizzie over to Dave and then made his way back to his coffee cup. “It’s all right; it gives me a free hand to drink my coffee with.”

 

Jesse grinned as he finished up dinner. “It’s almost ready. Why don’t you give her a bath after she’s eaten,” he directed at Kurt, knowing the man would shower after dinner anyway.

 

Dave walked back over to the high chair and strapped Lizzie in before replacing the tray. “Okay baby, time for dinner,” he said, moving the chair over to the table and he set it between Kurt and his own chair.

 

Kurt walked over with some cut and peeled apples for Lizzie to munch on while Dave drained the carrots and pasta for Lizzie’s dinner while Jesse finished up the sauce. Lizzie would be having a simple butter sauce because the adults were having a white wine sauce on their bowtie pasta. After Jesse coated Lizzie’s pasta in the sauce, he set it aside so it could cool and not burn her. He then finished up the pasta for the adults.

 

“Dinner time baby,” he cooed, bringing over the two bowls that held her food. “Do you have your fork?” he asked, dumping the carrots on the tray next to her apples.  Lizzie waved the baby fork at Jesse from where it had been resting on the tray. “Good girl,” he praised, bringing the pasta over. “Here’s your dinner love.”

 

Dave and Kurt dished up three plates and brought them to the table before returning to the kitchen to grab drinks. They filled Lizzie’s sippy cup with milk as well as pouring a glass for Kurt and Jesse and a glass of water for Dave.

 

Before they could eat, Jesse smelled the carrots on Lizzie’s tray and suddenly bolted for the bathroom. Dave and Kurt exchanged looks before Dave followed their lover to the bathroom, he did better with puke than Kurt did, no surprise really since Dave was the CSI. He followed a few minutes later after the sound of retching ended with a slightly messy Lizzie in his arms. “Are you okay babe?” he asked.

 

Dave had wet a washcloth and had placed it at the back of Jesse’s neck as he recovered. Jesse smiled grimly. “Peachy,” he rasped. “I had forgotten how much I hated this bit,” he said cryptically as he waited for his stomach to settle, resting his head against the cool porcelain of the tub.

 

Dave’s brow furrowed as he thought about that statement before something clicked. Jesse couldn’t stand the smell of carrots while pregnant…and Lizzie had been served carrots for dinner. “Jess, are you…?”

 

He smiled tiredly and nodded. “I had the doctor confirm it when I took Lizzie for her checkup. We’re gonna have another little one,” he whispered, looking at Kurt, gauging his reaction. He didn’t have to wait long, Kurt walked over to where the two men were kneeling on the floor and he knelt also.

 

“I’m so happy,” Kurt whispered, his voice too choked up to speak above that volume. “I’d kiss you, but you know, puke.”

 

Jesse laughed hoarsely, holding out a clammy hand for his lover to take. “Totally understood. As soon as I can move, I plan on fixing that.”

 

Dave stood up, moving to their bathroom to grab Jesse’s toothbrush and the toothpaste. He filled the water glass on the counter and brought it to Jesse. “Here babe, so you don’t have to move.”

 

Jesse quickly brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth. “Why don’t you bathe her now, since we’re all here anyway,” he suggested.

 

Kurt shook his head. “Dinner, then a bath for Miss Lizzie. You, my love, need to eat.” He leaned forward and kissed his lover’s forehead.

 

For the duration of Jesse’s second pregnancy, Dave switched to the swing shift so that one of them would always be with Jesse to help take care of Lizzie, and also provide him with whatever he desired at a moment’s notice.

 

“It’s a good thing we live in Vegas,” he joked one night when Jesse called on him to fulfill a craving at 3am. “There’s always an open store somewhere.”

 

At 1:28 am, October 1st, 2021, Jesse Paul Hummel-Karofsky was born. Unfortunately, only Kurt could be at the hospital with Jesse the second time because Dave hadn’t been able to get out of work until late, and then the babysitter bailed on watching Lizzie.

 

When little Jesse was born, there was no doubt about who his father was because he inherited Kurt’s nose and straight chestnut hair. When Dave had arrived when visitor’s hours began, he had jokingly cried “Well, he definitely ain’t mine! Look at that hair.”

 

The confirmation that little Jesse was indeed Kurt’s son sent a round of jokes through the LVPD, that manly-man Dave could only produce daughters while slight, effeminate Kurt produced a son. It lasted a few weeks before Kurt once again reminded the assholes that masqueraded as his coworkers that he had one of the highest scores on the shooting range and he was up for using the next person that mocked his husband as a target. Surprisingly, both Captain Brass and the undersheriff had agreed to hold the man for him.

 

It was that Christmas that Jesse travelled with his lovers to their celebrations in Lima rather than flying out to Bali like he had previous years. The family had known about Jesse and had accepted him freely, since Finn was the only one to have a reason to hold a grudge, and he couldn’t after seeing how happy his former rival made his brother and Dave.

 

Kurt watched his parents cuddle his children while his dad talked football with Dave and he watched with fondness as his brother accepted his lover into their family. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was…

 

-Present-

 

The gleeks all sat in silence after the tale ended. “Wow…” Artie said, staring at the three who on the surface seemed so different, but all of their friends, even Rachel, could see that they really loved each other.

 

“So, why didn’t we know about this? You guys both dropped off Facebook right around the time you say you started working,” Tina asked.

 

Kurt smiled at his friend. “As law enforcement members of the Las Vegas Police Department, we are not allowed to have Facebook. One of Dave’s supervisors was stalked in his own home, and then two years after that, he was kidnapped and buried in a box for hours. So it’s been advised that we avoid sites like that which could give those we prosecute access to our lives.”

 

Artie nodded. “Makes sense. It could have dangerous consequences if you three were like those other obsessed parents on Facebook who feel the need to post every picture they ever take of their kids. And people wonder why there’s been an increase in kidnappings in the last few years,” he said, shaking his head sadly.

 

Kurt nodded. “How’s being a lawyer?”

 

Artie brightened up a bit at the question. “It’s really rewarding when I can put away someone who is obviously guilty, but hard also when those I _know_ are guilty, get off. I wouldn’t choose anything different though.”

 

Dave nods before looking over the rest of the group. “So what did you all end up doing? I know Berry’s a star with Puckerman as her head of security. And Mercedes is taking the soul scene by storm and ‘Tana is kicking ass and taking names as Artie’s partner in their firm. And Finn is now co-owner of the Tire Shop.” Three years ago, Kurt had let Finn buy out his share of the shop since he would inherit Burt’s half eventually.

 

They made their way around the table, listing their jobs.

 

Mike was a professional choreographer, while his wife Tina, who had graduated the year after them, was an actress in a live action version of a popular Japanese manga. Brittany was a preschool teacher. Artie had arrived with her since she and Santana were currently on a break.

 

Quinn was a social worker. “Even though I went crazy the beginning of senior year, I became fascinated with social services and the rest is history.”

 

“I’m an architect. After working with my dad the summer after graduation, I knew what I wanted to do,” Sam explained.

 

Figgins stood on the makeshift stage that had been erected. “Excuse me former students of McKinley,” he intoned. “The time has come to announce your reunion King and Queen. First will the Junior year King and Queen join me on the stage?”

 

Kurt and Dave grimaced as they remembered that disaster a decade before. “Well babe, at least you don’t have to worry about whether or not I’ll dance with you,” Dave said as he stood and offered his hand to his lover. They walked to the stage with their hands intertwined and their heads held high.

 

“And could the Senior year King and Queen join me?” Figgins continued.

 

Quinn and Sam stood and followed their friends to the stage. They hadn’t been dating that year, but Sam had agreed to run with Quinn so she could finally become queen.

 

“Thank you children. And now, your reunion King and Queen are…Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson.”

 

Kurt and Dave cheered for their friends as Finn made his way to the table after receiving a kiss on the cheek from his wife and all the women in their group.

 

“And now, will the Prom and reunion royalty dance as tradition dictates,” droned Figgins, nodding to the DJ to start a song.

 

Kurt and Dave giggled as they realized what Figgins hadn’t. Quinn had been queen for two of the groups. They watched as Finn waved up his wife so she could alternate between the two men for the song. As the song wound to a close, they stayed in each other’s arms and instead waved Jesse over to them so they could dance together at least once before leaving before trouble started. Two men in a gay relationship was one thing, but they figured that three men in a gay relationship might be too much for the minds of small-town kids who grew up in Lima. Besides, they had a date in the one upscale hotel in town before making their way back to their children in the morning…

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The next part in the series actually takes us to Vegas, so technically this is a crossover only by the barest terms.


End file.
